musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
BTS
BTS (hangul: 방탄소년단, romanización revisada: Bangtan Sonyeondan), también conocidos como Bangtan Boys, es un grupo surcoreano de hip-hop y kpop formado por Big Hit Entertainment. El grupo está compuesto por siete integrantes: Jin, Suga, J-Hope, Rap Monster, Jimin, V y Jungkook. Debutaron el 13 de junio de 2013 con la canción «No More Dream» incluida en su primer sencillo 2 Cool 4 Skool. Su debut en Japón se produjo con la versión en japonés de «No More Dream», el 4 de junio de 2014. El nombre del club de fans oficial es A.R.M.Y, acrónimo de "Adorable Representative MC for Youth". El grupo ha publicado dos álbumes de estudio, cuatro EPs, un sencillo y un álbum recopilatorio en Corea del Sur. Además, han publicado dos álbumes de estudio, seis sencillos y un álbum recopilatorio en Japón. Su último álbum de estudio, Wings, ha batido el récord del álbum surcoreano mejor posicionado en Billboard 200, entrando en el número 26, y ha hecho que el grupo se convierta en el único artista coreano en entrar en la lista con tres álbumes. Ostentan también el récord de mayor número de semanas en el número uno del Billboard ''World Albums y de mayor número de semanas en la lista. Con ''Wings, se han convertido también en los primeros artistas surcoreanos en entrar en la lista de álbumes de Reino Unido, Official Charts Company, en el número 62, y en los únicos artistas en entrar en el Billboard Canadian Albums dos veces y con la mejor posición en el puesto 19. En Japón han llegado al número uno de la lista Oricon en la categoría de sencillo y álbum, convirtiéndose en los primeros artistas hip hop extranjeros en conseguirlo. La banda ha recibido cinco premios al mejor nuevo artista en Corea del Sur, incluido el premio New Artist of the Year de los MelOn Music Awards de 2013, además de dos premios a mejor nuevo artista en Japón y uno en China. En 2016 recibieron el premio daesang al artista del año en los Mnet Asian Music Awards y el premio al mejor álbum del año en los Melon Music Awards por The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever. Han ganado premios también por su presencia internacional como el de Best World Performer en los Mnet Asian Music Awards de 2015 y K-Pop World Hallyu Star Award en los Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards celebrados en 2016, además de haber recibido un MTV Europe Music Award como mejor artista coreano y haber sido nominados también como mejor artista asiático. Han llevado a cabo cinco giras como artistas en solitario: una en Corea del Sur, una en Japón, dos en Asia y una mundial, atrayendo a más de 200,000 espectadores y actuando en Asia, Oceanía, Norteamérica y Sudamérica. También han participado en festivales internacionales como Summer Sonic en 2015 y KCON en su edición en Los Ángeles en 2014 y en las ediciones de Abu Dhabi, París, Nueva York y Los Ángeles en 2016. INTEGRANTES CARRERA Pre-debut Rap Monster fue el primer miembro reclutado de BTS. Según Bang Sihyuk, al escucharle rapear firmó un contrato con él inmediatamente. El segundo miembro fue Suga, tras quedar segundo en las audiciones Hit It de 2010. J-Hope entró como aprendiz en Big Hit el 24 de diciembre de 2010, después llegaron Jin, Jungkook, V y Jimin. En 2011 los raperos del grupo crearon la canción «Paldogangsan» para promocionar las audiciones Hit It de ese año. En 2013 el grupo incluyó el tema en el álbum O!RUL8,2? y lo promocionaron en programas de música. El canal de Youtube del grupo, BANGTANTV, se creó el 16 de diciembre de 2012. Fue entonces cuando empezaron a publicar algunas de las canciones en las que habían estado trabajando durante su aprendizaje, «Rap Monster» de Rap Monster y «All I Do Is Win» de Suga se publicaron el 22 de diciembre en la cuenta de Soundcloud y en los siguientes meses aparecieron «School Of Tears» y «Graduation». Utilizaron también el canal de Youtube para publicar otro tipo de contenido como vlogs, análisis de equipo musical o prácticas de canto y baile. 2013-2014 El 12 de junio de 2013 se publicó el primer sencillo del grupo, 2 Cool 4 Skool, con el que promocionaron los temas «No More Dream» y «We Are Bulletproof Pt.2». Su primera actuación se produjo el 13 de junio en el programa M! Countdown en el que se considera su debut oficial. En septiembre llegaría el primer mini álbum, O!RUL8,2?, que tuvo como título principal la canción «N.O». A finales de año llegaría su primer premio como "Mejor Nuevo Artista del Año" en la quinta edición de los Melon Music Awards. A este premio se sumarían otros en los Golden Disk Awards, Seoul Music Awards o Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards. En noviembre realizaron su primera actuación fuera de Corea del Sur, en el 7 See Concert en Tailandia. El 8 de diciembre tuvo lugar el First Japan Showcase en Tokio, su primer concierto en Japón, para el que se añadieron más fechas en enero en Tokio y Osaka y al que acudieron 6 500 personas. El 12 de febrero de 2014 salió al mercado el segundo mini álbum, Skool Luv Affair, que finalizaría la trilogía sobre la escuela del grupo. El sencillo «Boy In Luv» fue la primera canción nominada a número uno en un programa de música de la banda. El 4 de junio se publicó el primer sencillo del grupo en Japón, No More Dream (Japanese Ver.), que entró en el número 6 en la lista Oricon Daily Chart y en el número cuatro en Billboard Japón Top Single Sales. Se vendieron más de 32 000 unidades en su primera semana en el mercado. A finales de junio de 2014 la banda viajó a Estados Unidos con el propósito de grabar su nuevo álbum de estudio. El 16 de julio salió a la venta el sengundo sencillo japonés, Boy In Luv (Japanese Ver.). Continuaron el verano con actuaciones en Alemania, Suecia y Brasil, en la que sería su primera visita a Europa y Sudamérica. El 10 de agosto el grupo participó en KCON en Los Ángeles, la primera a la que fueron invitados. El 19 de agosto se publicó su primer álbum de estudio, Dark & Wild, con el que promocionaron los temas «Danger» y «War Of Hormone». El primer concierto en solitario de la banda tuvo lugar el 17, 18 y 19 de octubre de 2014 en Seúl, que dio inicio al tour BTS Live Trilogy Episode II: The Red Bullet. La primera parte de la gira les llevó por países asiáticos como Japón, Filipinas o Tailandia. En octubre participaron en el programa especial de Music Bank realizado en la Arena de Ciudad de México. En noviembre fueron nominados a los MTV Europe Music Awards como Mejor Artista Coreano. El 3 de diciembre fueron invitados a actuar en la alfombra roja de los Mnet Asian Music Awards, así como en la misma gala de premios en colaboración con Block B. El 24 de diciembre salió al mercado Wake Up, primer álbum completo de la banda en Japón con el que consiguieron el número tres en la lista Oricon japonesa y en el dos de Billboard Japón y del que se vendieron 2 715 copias en las primeras veinticuatro horas. 2015-presente El 15 de enero de 2015 el grupo ganó su primer premio bonsang por el álbum Dark & Wild en los Golden Disk Awards. El segundo llegaría unos días después en los Seoul Music Awards. Ese mismo mes ganaron además el premio "World Rookie Award" en los Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards y dos premios en los Japan Gold Disc Awards. En febrero se llevó a cabo el primer tour japonés del grupo, First Japanese Tour Wake Up: Open Your Eyes que se celebró en Tokio, Osaka, Nagoya y Fukuoka y para el que se vendieron 25 000 entradas. En marzo tuvo lugar el segundo concierto del grupo en Corea, BTS Live Episode I: BTS Begins, celebrado los días 28 y 29 y con 6 500 entradas vendidas. El 29 de abril de 2015 se publicó el mini álbum The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1. El álbum vendió más de 70 000 copias en los primeros días y entró en la lista Billboard World Albums en el número dos. El 7 de mayo el grupo consiguió su primera victoria en un programa de música en The Show con «I Need U», el título principal del disco, con la que ganaron un total de cinco premios. El vídeo musical de la canción además consiguió un millón de visitas en Youtube en dieciséis horas. El 17 de junio se publicó el cuarto sencillo japonés, For You, el primero original para el país nipón, que entró como número uno en la lista Oricon Daily Chart vendiendo 70 000 copias en su primer día en el mercado. Ese mismo mes comenzó la segunda parte del tour BTS Live Episode II. The Red Bullet, que tuvo paradas en Taiwán, Australia y Estados Unidos que finalizó el 29 de agosto en Hong Kong, atrayendo a un total de 80 000 espectadores. Durante el verano también realizaron una gira de fan meetings por Japón a la que acudieron 18 000 fans y en agosto participaron en el festival Summer Sonic, actuando el 15 de agosto en Osaka y el 16 en Tokio. En septiembre llevaron a cabo el tour Highlight por Norteamérica. El 8 de septiembre se publicó el vídeo The Most Beautiful Moment In Life On Stage: Epilogue como adelanto a la gira que se llevaría a cabo a finales de año en Corea del Sur y Japón para promocionar el álbum The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Part 2, que se lanzó el 30 de noviembre. El disco entró en el número 171 en la lista Billboard 200 y en el uno en Billboard World Albums. Además, el álbum consiguió el número uno en la lista Gaon Album Chart de noviembre por vender más de 140 000 unidades en sus primeros días en el mercado. Por otro lado, el sencillo promocional «Run» ganó cinco premios en programas de música. En octubre ganaron el premio a "Mejor Artista de Corea del Sur" en los MTV Europe Music Awards, el 7 noviembre recibieron el premio "Best Male Dance" en los Melon Music Awards y el 2 de diciembre el premio "Best World Performer" en los Mnet Asian Music Awards. El 8 de diciembre el grupo publicó su quinto sencillo japonés, I Need U (Japanese Ver.), del que se vendieron más de 70 000 copias la primera semana y entró en el número cinco en la lista Oricon y en el dos en Billboard Japón. El 15 de marzo de 2016 se publicó el sexto sencillo japonés, RUN (Japanese Ver.), que vendió 53 000 copias en el primer día en el mercado y entró en el número seis de la lista Oricon del mes de marzo y en el número dos de la lista de sencillos de Billboard Japón. Además el grupo participó en KCON Abu Dhabi el 25 de marzo, marcando su primera actuación en Oriente Próximo. El 2 de mayo se lanzó el álbum The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever, una recopilación de las dos entregas anteriores además de remixes y tres nuevas canciones. El grupo promocionó el single «Fire», por el que ganaron tres premios en programas de música. Además, el vídeo musical de la canción consiguió diez millones de visitas en Youtube en 75 horas. El disco entró en el Billboard 200 en el número 107, además de en el dos en el World Albums Chart, y dominaron la lista de World Digital Songs con «Fire», «Save Me» y «Epilogue: Young Forever» en los tres primeros puestos, cosa que no había conseguido ningún artista surcoreano. Por otro lado, Gaon Chart declaró que el disco había sido el más vendido del mes de mayo en Corea del Sur con 310 243 copias vendidas. El 7 y 8 de mayo, dio comienzo en Seúl la gira de promoción del álbum The Most Beautiful Moment in Life On Stage: Epilogue. Las 24 000 entradas puestas a la venta para los dos conciertos de Seúl se agotaron en segundos. El tour continuó durante el verano con paradas en Taiwán, China, Japón, Filipinas y Tailandia reuniendo a un total de 144 000 espectadores en diez ciudades. Ese verano participaron en tres ediciones de KCON; el 2 de junio en KCON France, la primera celebrada en Europa; el 25 de junio en KCON Nueva York y el 31 de julio en KCON Los Ángeles. El 29 de agosto actuaron delante de 55 000 personas en el festival A-Nation, el de mayor tamaño que se celebra en Japón. El 7 de septiembre de 2016 se lanzó su segundo álbum japonés, Youth, que consiguió el número uno en la lista Oricon Weekly Album Chart vendiendo más de 76 000 copias la primera semana. El 5 de septiembre a las 00:00 (KST) se publicó el corto Wings Short Film #1 BEGIN, el primero de siete que sirvieron como adelanto del segundo álbum de estudio del grupo,Wings, que se publicó el 10 de octubre. El álbum consiguió entrar en el Billboard 200 en el número veintiséis y se convirtió en el álbum coreano mejor posicionado en la lista, el único en entrar en la lista dos semanas y el álbum coreano con mejores ventas en una semana con 16 000 unidades y casi 22 000 en total. De este modo, el grupo se convirtió en el primer artista surcoreano en entrar con tres álbumes en el Billboard 200 y pasar cuatro semanas en la lista. Wings fue también el primer álbum surcoreano en entrar en el UK Album Chart, posicionándose en el número 62, y el grupo batió su propio récord al entrar en el Billboard Canadian Albums en el número diecinueve, siendo hasta la fecha los únicos artistas surcoreanos en entrar en la lista. El vídeo del sencillo «Blood Sweat & Tears» batió el récord del vídeo que tardó menos en conseguir diez millones de visitas de un grupo k-pop masculino y el tema consiguió ganar seis premios en programas de música. El grupo recibió el 27 de octubre de 2016 la Mención del Ministro de Cultura en los 2016 Korea Pop Culture and Arts Awards por su labor de difusión de la cultura coreana alrededor del mundo. El 19 de noviembre ganaron su primer premio daesang ''en los Melon Music Awards al "Álbum del Año" por ''The Most Beautiful Moment in Life:Young Forever y unos días después lograron el segundo al ganar el premio a "Artista del Año" en los Mnet Asian Music Awards. El 18 de noviembre se publicó el vídeo 2017 BTS Live Trilogy Episode III The Wings Tour Trailer anunciando la siguiente gira del grupo que está previsto que se lleve a cabo en 2017. Está previsto que la gira dé comienzo en febrero en Seúl, de nuevo en el Gocheok Sky Dome, y que continúe por América con paradas en Chile, Brasil y Estados Unidos. El grupo se convirtió en el primer artista en vender al completo en dos ocasiones consecutivas el Gocheok Sky Dome y se calcula que han vendido unas 95 000 entradas para el tour hasta el momento. En un artículo publicado por Yonhap News el 11 de enero de 2017 se reveló que el grupo estaba preparando un nuevo álbum como extensión de Wings y que lanzarían en febrero. Un representante de Big Hit confirmó la noticia y declaró que no había fecha prevista aún. Recepción crítica El grupo ha captado la atención de la prensa por su música y sus actuaciones no sólo en Corea del Sur, sino también internacionalmente, en especial a partir de la publicación de The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1. Billboard dijo del álbum que «siendo un grupo dedicado al hip-hop, el álbum marca un momento más suave para la banda, que ha rebajado la intensidad (...) por un enfoque más melódico que aun así mantiene su característico rap mordaz en cada canción». Sobre la segunda parte del álbum aseguró que «''Never Mind'' y House of Cards parecen algunas de las actuaciones más sinceras que el grupo ha creado hasta la fecha. Ambas hablan de la presión y las preocupaciones de ser joven y exitoso, con Cards ''sonando como un grito de ayuda en ocasiones, (...) es en estos momentos cuando BTS demuestra que tienen algo que les diferencia claramente de otras ''boy bands». Por otro lado, la revista Spin declaró que Rap Monster «realmente tiene posibilidades de dejar su marca en los Estados Unidos», mientras que Vice dijo que «tiene un My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy dentro de él, pero está más cerca en espíritu de artistas más jóvenes como Earl Sweatshirt y Chance the Rapper». Además, con The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 el grupo entró en la lista de Fuse de los mejores 27 álbumes de 2015 hasta el momento, siendo los únicos artistas surcoreanos en lograrlo. La misma revista declaró a la banda como «la conciencia social del K-pop» asegurando que «son un buen ejemplo de un grupo que está encontrando la manera de hablar sinceramente de temas que consideran importantes, incluso en un sociedad conservadora». Su baile ha sido comentado también en la revista Cosmopolitan y Teen Vogue afirmó que «BTS se esfuerza por crear música y actuaciones auténticas y de calidad que valen más que los prejuicios en contra de las boy bands». La gran actividad del grupo en redes sociales también ha llamado la atención de la prensa, que ha señalado que todo el contenido en vídeo en sus canales de Youtube y V App crean un ecosistema propio que atrae nuevos fans y mantiene actualizados a los antiguos. La presencia del grupo en Twitter en particular les ha granjeado diversos logros. Entre otros, consiguieron el Golden Tweet de 2015 en Corea del Sur gracias a una foto del grupo que fue retuiteada más de 2,9 millones de veces y el 12 de mayo de 2016 se convirtieron en el primer grupo de K-pop en tener su propio emoticono en la red social. Además, según la revista Forbes, fueron los artistas más retuiteados del mundo en el mes de marzo de 2016, superando al segundo puesto, Kanye West, por más de 1,6 millones de retuits. Discrografía. Corea del Sur Álbumes de estudio * Dark & Wild (2014) * Wings (2016) EPS * O!RUL8,2? (2013) * Skool Luv Affair (2014) * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 (2015) * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2 (2015) Sencillos * 2 Cool 4 Skool (2013) Recopilatorios * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever ''(2016) Japón 'Álbumes de estudio''' * Wake Up (2014) * Youth (2016) Sencillos * No More Dream (Japanese Ver.) (2014) * Boy In Luv (Japanese Ver.) (2014) * Danger (Japanese Ver.) (2014) * For You (2015) * I Need U (Japanese Ver.) (2015) * Run (Japanese Ver.) (2016) Recopilatorios * 2 Cool 4 Skool/O!RUL8,2? (2014) * The Best Of (2017) Videografía Corea del Sur ; 2013 ;* No More Dream ;* No More Dream (Dance Ver.) ;* We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2 ;* N.O ; 2014 ;* Boy in Luv (상남자) ;* Boy in Luv (상남자) (Dance Ver.) ;* Boy in Luv (상남자) (L.A. Ver.) ;* Just One Day (하루만) ;* Danger ;* War of Hormone (호르몬전쟁) ;* Danger (con Thanh Bui, Mo-Blue Mix) ; 2015 ;* I Need U ;* I Need U (Original Ver.) ;* Dope (쩔어) ;* Run ; 2016 ;* Epilogue: Young Forever ;* Fire (불타오르네) ;* Fire (불타오르네) (Dance Ver.) ;* Save Me ;* Blood Sweat & Tears (피 땀 눈물) Japón ; 2014 ;* No More Dream (Japanese Ver.) ;* Boy in Luv (Japanese Ver.) ;* Danger (Japanese Ver.) ; 2015 ;* For You ;* I Need U (Japanese Ver.) ; 2016 ;* Run (Japanese Ver.) Premios y nominaciones El grupo ha recibido desde su debut numerosos premios y nominaciones. Ganaron premios a mejor nuevo artista en Corea en los Melon Music Awards, los Golden Disk Awards, los Seoul Music Awards y los Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards. Además, recibieron también el premio a artista revelación en los YinYueTai V-Chart de 2014 en China y otros dos en los Japan Gold Disc Awards de 2014. Han obtenido también una nominación a mejor artista asiático y un premio a mejor artista coreano en los MTV Europe Music Awards. La gran presencia internacional del grupo les ha granjeado premios como "Best World Performer" en los Mnet Asian Music Awards de 2015 y "K-Pop World Hallyu Star Award" en los Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards celebrados en 2016. El grupo ganó su primer premio daesang en los Melon Music Awards de 2016 en la categoría "Mejor álbum del año" por The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever y el segundo unos días después en los Mnet Asian Music Awards al "Artista del Año". En programas de música han recibido un total de diecinueve primeros premios: cinco por «I Need U», cinco por «Run», tres por «Fire» y seis por «Blood Sweat & Tears». Además, han estado nominados otras doce veces. Categoría:Género:K-Pop Categoría:Hip-Hop Categoría:Grupos de hip - hop Categoría:Música de Corea del Sur Categoría:Cantantes en coreano Categoría:Grupos creciendo en popularidad